militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd (Ulster) Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery
| branch = *Royal Artillery | type = Anti-aircraft artillery | role = Providing AA support for Northern Ireland | size = Regiment | command_structure = 58th Heavy Anti-Aircraft Brigade | garrison = Belfast, Northern Ireland | garrison_label = Regimental Headquarters | battles = World War II *Battle of France *Home Defence *North West Europe campaign }}The 3rd (Ulster) Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery was a searchlight regiment of the Royal Artillery, itself within the British Army's supplementary reserve. When the supplementary reserve units were transferred to the Territorial Army (TA), the regiment was transferred over and re-designated as the 4th LAA regiment, and continued serving in World War II and the eventual postwar TA. History World War II In 1939 the 3rd Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery (Supplementary Reserve) was formed as one of the first Territorial Army regiments in Northern Ireland along with the 188th (Antrim) Heavy Battery, Royal Artillery formed two years before in 1937.Litchfield, pp. 3103 (Ulster) Searchlight Regiment RA ra39-45.pwp.blueyonder.co.uk Archived on 7 January 2009 from the Original. Retrieved 25 December 2019 The regiment had the following structure following their formations;The Patriot Files. British Northern Ireland District on 3 September 1939. Retrieved 25 December 2019Northern Ireland District (1939) (pdf). britishmilitaryhistory.co.uk Retrieved 25 December 2019 * Regimental Headquarters & HQ Battery, Belfast ** Regimental Band ** Regimental Pipes and Drums * 9th Searchlight Battery, Clonavar and Strandtown * 10th Searchlight Battery, Belfast * 11th Searchlight Battery, Belfast * 12th Searchlight Battery, Lurgan Battle of France In September 1939 following the announcement for general mobilisation, the regiment was assigned to the 3rd Anti-Aircraft Brigade and consolidated in Belfast. In November the regiment was assigned to the Home Forces Command and moved to Bordon near Aldershot Garrison. In December the regiment moved to France where they were assigned to the British Expeditionary Force unassigned for a short while. In May 1940 the regiment was assigned to the 5th Anti-Aircraft (Searchlight) Brigade and concurrently renamed to become the 3rd (Ulster) Searchlight Regiment, RA (SR). During this period the regiment participated in the Battle of France where they provided searchlight support to the BEF. During this invasion, the regiment retreated to the town of Dunkirk where they participated in the Evacuation from Dunkirk. By June, the regiment was separated with each battery moving two one of the major south west RAF airbases in England. During this time, the Anti-Aircraft Command was reorganised and the regiment moved under command of the 64th Anti-Aircraft Brigade.4 Light AA Regiment RA. The Royal Artillery 1939-45. ra39-45.pwp.blueyonder.co.uk Archived on 7 January 2009 from the Original Retrieved 25 December 2019 In 1942 the regiment was reorganised and redesignated as the 4th (Ulster) LAA Regiment, RA (SR) and reequipped accordingly. In February the regiment was relived from their RAF base duties and assigned to Home Forces Command as a mobile AA support regiment. In March 1944 the regiment was assigned to the Second Army under an unknown sub-command where it participated in the Invasion of Normandy one month later. The regiment then continued to fight during the North-West Europe campaign where it finished in West Germany during 1945.Litchfield, p. 311 Postwar Following the end of the war, the regiment like all other TA and SR regiments were demobilised and concurrently placed into "suspended animation" which effectively disbanded them, but able to reform. In 1947 the Territorial Army was reformed and most, but not all, TA regiments were reformed. As a result of this reformation, the regiment was reformed into two regiments; 247th (Ulster) LAA Regiment, RA based in Belfast and 248th (Ulster) LAA Regiment, RA based in North Belfast commanded by the 51st Heavy Anti-Aircraft Brigade. In 1949 the regiment was renamed and redesignated as 247th (Ulster) Light AA/SL Regiment RA gaining their prewar role and guns.Young, Alan Territorial Army - Royal Artillery >> 235 - 265 Regiments 1947-67. British Army units from 1945 on. british-army-units9145on.co.uk Retrieved 25 December 2019 Finally, in 1955 following the disbandment of Anti-Aircraft Command the regiment amalgamated with the following regiments; 245th (Belfast) (M) HAA Regt, 246th (Derry) (M) HAA Regt, 248th (Ulster) LAA Regt, and 502nd (Ulster) (M) HAA Regt to form the 245th (Ulster) Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery. This regiment was later amalgamated with the 445th (Lowland) LAD Regiment to form the new larger 102nd (Ulster & Scottish) Light Air Defence Regiment, Royal Artillery (V). (see: 206 (Ulster) Battery, Royal Artillery). Uniform Note During Second World War the Red Hand of Ulster on a khaki rectangle was worn by 3rd SL Regt. Citations References * Normand E. H. Litchfield, The Territorial Artillery 1908 - 1988 (1992). Derby, England. ISBN 0-9508205-2-0 * Brigadier N. W. Routledge, OBE, TD. History of the Royal Regiment of Artillery: Anti-Aircraft Artillery 1914-55. (1994). London, Brassey's Publishing. ISBN 1-85753-099-3. Category:Military units and formations established in 1939 Category:Military units and formations established in 1947 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1955 Category:Ulster regiments of the Royal Artillery Category:Searchlight regiments of the Royal Artillery